The Misadventures of Raph and Mona
by Leah by Michelangelo
Summary: Sequel to When Mona Lisa Smiles. Mona has been fighting the Krang her entire life and on one of her intel-gathering missions she comes across a piece of information that is incredibly valuable. The Krang want it back but Mona is the only one who knows where it is. Raphael is determined to keep her safe, question is: can he? More importantly, what will be the cost?
1. Chapter 1: Jealous Much?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long I was trying to decide where I should start for this fic. So here it is! The sequel to When Mona Lisa Smiles is finally here. Enjoy! Please Read &Review! I have greatly appreciated all of your kind support! Thank you so much!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

**Ch. 1-Jealous Much?**

Raphael Hamato was jealous. Now, jealousy was nothing new to the emerald green turtle. He'd felt it many times before, most of the time towards his older 'perfect' brother the Fearless Leader, but it was nothing new. This time it was not his jealousy that was bothering him, instead it was who he was jealous of. Yes, for Raphael Hamato the toughest and strongest of the turtles was jealous…of Donatello Hamato.

And the reason behind this sudden bout of jealousy? A little lizard mutant with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Mona Lisa. For the first couple of days everything had been going great, until Donnie had given her a tour of his lab. After that it seemed like the two of them were always together. Mona's incredibly wide range of knowledge finally gave Don someone that he could actually talk science to and the brunette seemed more than happy to listen. They made inventions, carried out experiments, reverse engineered Krang technology and Raphael was left behind, feeling strangely at a loss.

His other brothers hadn't noticed or if they did, which is more likely, they didn't say anything. Leo sat next to Raph on the couch and Mikey lay down on the floor in front of the television as they watched Super Robo Mega Force. The three of them looked up when the door to the Lab opened and Don and Mona stepped out. "So, who wants to see our new invention?" Donnie asked as he put an arm around Mona's shoulder in an awkward sideways hug.

All Raph saw was red, his brother's words echoing in his head as he stood, pushing his way past Leo growling "I'm going out."

Leonardo watched concerned as his younger brother stormed out of the lair before turning back to Mona Lisa. She looked worried and maybe even a little bit disappointed. The young female lizard turned to Donatello. "Donnie maybe we'll show to them later. I'm going after Raph, he seemed really upset." Mona ran into her room at the end of the hall and grabbed her gear: a belt, a t-phone, some shuriken and short curved sword.

* * *

It was raining but tonight that was the least of my worries. Right now I needed to talk to Raph. Only problem is I'll have to find him first. I use my fingers to brush my bangs out of my face as I think to myself: Where would he go? _Wherever there's trouble_, my mind graciously supplied and I shook my head. No, where would Raph go if he needed to talk? More importantly who would he go to? _Casey. _I scurried from one rooftop to the next, heading directly for Casey's apartment. I was about to head on over when I spotted something green in the alleyway between the dumpsters. _Raph? _

I went towards him and he tensed before realizing who it was. "Oh. Hey Mona."

"What are you doing out here Raph?" I asked.

"Casey wasn't home." He replied. waving a hand at the window of Casey's room.

I stared at his hand, taking note of his bloody knuckles. "Yeah I can tell." I stated dryly as I grabbed it gently, while at the same time being careful not to touch the torn flesh. "What did you do? Get in a fight with the wall?" The red-banded turtle was silent and I sighed. "You can't keep fighting walls, Raph. They'll always win."

Raphael smiled, his green eyes glowing mischievously. "Heh, that wall may have gotten me a little bit banged up, but I totally kicked its butt."

I rolled my eyes, _only Raph could fight a wall and claim victory. _"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

We sat against the wall of the alley before I spoke again, "Raph, is there something bothering you? You've been acting distant the last couple of days? Did I do something that upset you?" I asked quietly.

Bright green eyes filled with emotion turned towards me, then down to the ground. "No, Mona, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that you've been spending so much time with Donnie, doing all your nerdy brainiac experiments and stuff…"

My stomach churned with nervousness when he started speaking but as his voice began to fade my eyes filled with mirth. "Raphael Hamato, are you jealous?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face.

"Of course I am! Ever since that brainiac showed you his lab you've been spending all your time with him! Of course I'm jealous!" He stated, his eyes never leaving the ground throughout his confession.

I smiled endearingly at him and my heart fluttered. I stroked the side of his face with my hand lovingly, leaning in so I could nuzzle the side of his face. "You don't need to be." I whispered into his ear, before pressing my beak to his. The kiss was chaste and soft, only lasting for a split second. I lay my head against his plastron as he held me close. For a while we just sat there and forgot about our surroundings. We just stayed there in the rain, letting it pour down on us as we sat with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**I thought this would be a nice little chapter to kind of ease into the sequel. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written (so far)! Sorry its a little rushed but I really wanted to get it out, cause I'd already written the next chapter! Enjoy! Read & Review. Let me know how you liked it. Thanks!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

**Ch. 2-Captured**

After Mona left the three remaining turtles decided to wait for Raph to come back before they checked out Donnie's new invention. April finished her training with Master Splinter and Casey came down a couple minutes later. Now the six teenagers were in the main room each doing their own thing. Donnie was telling April about the plans for his next invention, Mikey was playing video games with Casey, and Leo was attempting to beat Raph's high score.

Splinter emerged from the dojo with a frown on his face. He scanned the room before he spoke. "My sons," All eyes turned to the old rat. "I sense that your brother is in grave danger."

"What do we do, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Call your brother." His father answered.

* * *

Mona and Raph were sitting quietly in the rain, when they heard the soft shuffle of metallic footsteps. The Krang. _Just had to ruin the moment_, Raphael thought to himself, annoyed. "How did they find us?" Raph yelled to Mona as they ran hand in hand down the alley, Krang fire coming up at them from behind.

"I don't know!" she shouted back. "But they're obviously out to get me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The turtle growled menacingly, turning to throw a handful of shuriken.

When they reached the end of the alley another Krang with a strange looking blaster jumped in front of them. Mona's eyes widened and she pushed Raph out of the way knocking them both to the ground, the shot missing them by inches. "Don't let the blast hit you!" She said as they jumped off the ground and went back the way they had come. Raphael charged through the remaining Krang and the turned down another alley.

"I'm guessing that wasn't an ordinary blaster." He said as they ran towards the docks.

"No it wasn't. It's a paralytic, a stun gun."

"What does it do?"

"At its lowest setting it'll make you completely unable to move, at a median one shot and you'll be out of action for hours. If it hits you in its strongest setting, you may never open your eyes again."

"Ouch. Thanks for the save."

"Your welcome." Their eyes met for a moment before they heard the sound of more Krang approaching.

Raph jumped into a nearby alleyway, pulling her in beside him. They held their breath as the Krang stepped towards their hiding spot. The Krang paused for a moment, and Raphael grabbed Mona's hand and stared into her eyes. Krang looked into the alley, and seeing nothing turned away and continued the search. The turtle and lizard let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. And then Raph's phone rang.

Raphael threw it into her hands as the Krang rushed back around the corner. Mona Lisa answered and began talking. The emerald green turtle scooped her into his arms and jumped up onto a fire escape. When he reached the roof he put her down and they ran as fast as they could, the hot-headed turtle barely registering the conversation she was having. He snatched the phone unceremoniously from her hands and yelled angrily "Who is this?"

_"Raph, its me you need to come home now. Master Splinter says that you're in danger."_

"No shell we're in danger Leo, your freaking phone call almost got us shot! The Krang are on our tail and they've got guards on all the man-hole covers." He said as he looked down into an alley with access to the sewers.

_"Do you need backup?"_

Raphael had to resist the urge to swear. "YES!"

_"Where are you?"_

"Right now we're on the run, headed towards the docks."

_"We'll be there as soon as we can."_

* * *

Everyone looked up at Leo as he ended the call. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Slow down Casey. We need to make a plan."

"The Krang are after your brother and his girlfriend and you want to stop and make a plan?!" Casey asked sounding very Raph-like.

"My son, I am afraid that Casey is right. There is no time to waste. I have no doubt that the Krang are seeking revenge for the destruction of their super computer. We must leave now."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Does this mean you will be joining us, Sensei?" April asked.

"Yes, April. I sense that I will be needed tonight."

"What? Sensei, are you sure we should drag April into this, the Krang are after her too." Donnie exclaimed worriedly.

Splinter rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm. Yes. Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here."

"No! Sensei, I am not just going to stand by and wait while you guys put your lives at stake! I'm going." April stared Master Splinter right in the eyes, determined.

"I can see there is no use arguing with you. Very well you may accompany."

"Let's go." Leo said and they all headed to the Shell Raiser.

* * *

Mona and Raph had reached the docks with the Krang hot on their tail. Shipping containers stacked sky high created two paths. They exchanged a glance and nodded. Raph went one way and Mona Lisa another splitting the remaining Krang forces in two.

The lizard mutant ran weaved swiftly between the giant containers but jerked to a stop when she realized she'd hit a dead end. Mona climbed up the side of one of the shorter stacks of containers. She ran along the tops of the containers when flying Krang appeared and landed on the container in front of her. She turned and ran the other way, yet skidded to a halt. It was a dead end. The stack was positioned at the edge of the docks, it was a straight drop to the sea. _There's nowhere left to run. Unless… _

Mona Lisa turned back to the Krang in a fighting stance and they readied their blasters. A Krang with a stun gun stepped in front of the others and the rifle started to charge. The lizard mutant smirked and back flipped over the edge, diving into the stormy water below.

* * *

Raph had been running for what seemed like an eternity. He stopped at the docks and turned around ready to fight when he realized that at least half of the Krang following him had those new stun guns.

"Surrender turtle."

"Not gonna happen." He retorted.

"Then prepare to be that which is known as eliminated."

Raphael tensed, ready to jump into the fray as their weapons prepared to fire.

The Shell Raiser appeared out of nowhere, taking out several Krang as it landed on the docks. The turtles, Casey and Master Splinter jumped out and began fighting the Krang. Raph smirked and, not about to let his brothers have all the fun, joined in.

April took out one of the Krang with her fan and Raph turned to his older brother. "Are you crazy bringing her here? They're after her!"

"She insisted, we didn't have a choice. You alright?"

"Peachy." The younger replied sarcastically.

Unfortunately, they failed to notice a couple of detached brain-aliens sneaking off to the side.

* * *

The brains smiled wickedly at each other and crawled over to a special container bearing the TCRI logo. A retinal scanner on the side of the container made the side panel slide open, revealing a giant ray gun. The Krang grinned again and climbed into the operating pods. "Squeee, squee squee squee squee." (Krang, we must destroy the ones who are turtles.)

"Squee Squee, ssqueeee squeee squee squee squee squeee, squee squee." (No Krang, we should capture the Turtles _and_ the one called April O'Neil and deliver them to Krang Prime.)

"Squee, squee squee squeee squeee squee squee squee." (Yes, perhaps we will receive that which is known as a promotion.) The alien brain set the blaster to stun and aimed toward the battle.

* * *

The red-banded turtle backed out onto the short pier as the Krang came at him with their stun guns. He dodged the shots and stabbed two of them with his sais before whirling around and kneeing the rifle of the third, sending the shot skywards. The muscular turtle punched the Krang in the face, snapping its tiny little robot neck. Raph looked up from his bot-bashing when he heard something that sounded like heavy machinery. He saw the over-sized blaster aimed directly at his family and his eyes went wide. "Guys look out!" But it was too late. His brothers, Master Splinter, Casey and April all fell to the floor. "No!"

The gun turned towards him and he backed up, without realizing he was at the end of the pier. Raphael plummeted into the water shell first. _I totally meant to do that._ He reassured himself. _But what am I gonna do now? _He knew that the Krang would be waiting for him to come back up, but they wouldn't be able to see where he was in the water because it was nighttime, not to mention raining. He suddenly remembered his bloody knuckles as the salt water made them sting. _Oh great and now I'm shark bait. Freakin fantastic. _The red-banded turtle thought as he looked around at all the sunken junk along the bottom. _Doesn't really help that we're probably fresh water turtles. _

A flash of movement caught his eye and he went toward it cautiously. The movement was coming from a rather dark patch of water and he readied his fists. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he squawked in surprise, losing precious air. He immediately calmed when he came face to face with Mona Lisa. She grabbed his hand and guided him further inland. Raph wasn't quite sure where they were, but he figured they couldn't have gone far.

Mona Lisa led him under one of the piers and pointed at a manhole cover sized grate before giving it a tug. Raph joined in and it came loose. _I thought these things were supposed to be bolted. _He thought to himself before following Mona into the giant pipe, pulling the grate back into place after him. A little further up the lizard mutant was turning the wheel of an access hatch on the roof of the pipe. There was a lound clanking noise and she pushed it up and climbed out of the pipe, her turtle companion following slowly behind her.

"Whoa. What is this place?" It was huge.

"The pipes we just came through were part of the old sewer system. Decommissioned of course."

"Are we topside, or…"

"No we're still underground. This used to be an old testing facility. Not that anyone every used it."

Raphael's mind returned to the problem at hand and he growled. "They took them."

"What?"

"The Krang. They took the guys, Splinter, April, everyone. And I couldn't stop them." He growled in fury, mostly at himself for being so helpless.

Mona stared at him shock for a moment before recovering. _No. "_Then we're going after them."

"What, no! I'm going after them. You're staying here where it's safe!"

"I already lost one family to the Krang, Raphael! I'm not letting it happen again!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Raph stared wide-eyed before putting his arm around her. She continued softly, "You're my family now, as are they. If I lost them or," her voice went soft, "you…" Her voice cracked and she put her head in her hands. The normally hot-headed turtle wasn't good with tears, so he wrapped her tightly in a hug, not realizing that was what she needed most.

Her sniffles died down and he pulled away slightly so that he could look her in the eyes. "You okay?" She nodded, a little embarrassed at letting him see her cry like that.

"Yeah."

"First things first. We have to find out where they've taken them."

"That's simple." She answered and he looked at her. "They're taking them to their most heavily guarded base on this planet: the Technodrome."

"But why stay on this planet? Why not just take them to Dimension X?"

"Because, as you said, they want me. They know that we'll attempt a rescue, so the Krang will make certain that they put them somewhere within my reach, hence, remaining on Earth."

Raph looked at his girlfriend, "You sure the Krang are that smart."

"Maybe not the Krang themselves, but Krang Prime? Definitely."

"So what's the plan?" Raphael asked. Mona smirked.

The turtle and his lizard-like partner had been planning for hours. Both were tired, since it was nearly morning, but they planned to get some sleep and start mission as soon as the sun set.

"Okay, I like the plan. It's bold, high chance of success, tactically sound and everything. But we just don't have enough equipment to pull it off."

Mona Lisa smiled, "Oh yes we do." She stood, and motioned for her boyfriend to follow. They went into one of the other rooms.

It was…_furnished?_ Raph looked around. There was a large matress in one corner, with an old lamp beside it. On the other side of the room was a built-in metal lab table, _well she did say it was a testing facility… Wait a minute. How could she know all this was here unless…_

"This was my old home. More like a hideout actually. This is where I made most of my equipment."

The table was covered in tools and bits of metal, and…_weapons?_ Raphael looked them all over carefully. She began fiddling with something or other and he picked up a thin little metal rod about three inches long about the width of a pencil. He brought it up to his face to examine it and she took notice, snatching it from his hand. "I wouldn't play with that if I were you. Unless of course you'd like a hole in your head." Raph stared. "It's a miniature laser weapon. I'll show you how to use it." She pointed it at a small block of wood on the end of the table and pressed the button in the middle. The laser burned a hole straight through it. "Turn this to lock it so that it doesn't go off on accident." Mona turned the bottom half. "Just turn it back the other way to unlock it."

"So this is what I'll use at the beginning of phase two?"

"Yes. That's how you'll get your brothers out of the cell. Here slip it into under your elbow pad. Make sure it doesn't fall out."

Raph lifted up some small metal objects with a questioning glance.

"Boomerangs." She replied and he gave her a look. "What? I can't help it if I get bored."

The red-banded turtle continued poking about until he found something that intrigued him. Guns. Two small white guns. Made out of some kind of special alloy that looked almost like the one the Newtralizer used. His green eyes turned towards her expectantly.

"They're my weapon of choice. I mean twin swords are great and all, but plasma rifles are so much more effective. Especially when it comes to the Krang." When her boyfriend stared at her in surprise she shrugged. "What did you think the holsters on my belt were for, Shell-for-brains?" He huffed, but didn't say anything. "You're being awfully quiet."

"Just trying to take it all in. My family…gone, captured by the Krang. This plan, taking out the Technodrome, it's too much at a time. I feel like my minds gonna explode."

"Proabably will." All she got was a dry stare. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Raph. We'll get them back."

"I know." The red-banded turtle bent down, pressing their beaks together. "We'll get them out and save the world. Together."

"Always." She replied as they held hands.

"No one messes with our family." Neon green met earthy brown and their gazes locked with a silent nod of agreement.


	3. Chapter 3:The Rescue

Ch. 3-The Rescue

The Krang dragged Raph to the cell where the others were being held, tossing him roughly inside. Splinter and the others approached the fourth turtle as he sat up. Leo stared at his younger brother disappointedly. "Nice job, Raph. Great job storming this place without a plan and getting yourself caught!"

"I came here to rescue you."

"Yeah, well you did a lousy job! Now we're really trapped here!" The blue-banded turtle yelled in frustration.

All of a sudden the alarms went off in the Krang base and the bots that had been guarding the cell looked at each other and then there was an announcement throughout the ship "All Krang report to the south sector. That which is known as a breach has been reported."

Casey, April, Splinter and the turtles all stared at Raphael, who smirked from his seat on the floor. Their questioning gaze melted into one of shock and the temperamental turtle replied, "What?! Leo's the one who assumed we didn't have a plan!"

"Just what is this plan, my son?" Splinter asked.

Casey realized something and blurted out, "We? Who did you bring with you?"

Raph smirked. "You'll get your answers. But first, phase two should be commencing right…about…now." A boom echoed through the air and the entire ship began to shake.

"Whoa, nice counting bro!" Mikey stated enthusiastically as they all looked into the hall to try and see what was happening. When they turned back around Raph was gone. "Uh…Bro?" Then they saw him near the door, holding something small and thin in his hands. It was white and metallic, probably only about three inches long, and when he pressed a button it started cutting into the metal wall.

Raph pulled the compact laser from under his elbow pad and moved over to the left hand side of the cell door, using the laser to cut out a large chunk of the cell wall. He dug his fingers into the cut and yanked it off before casting it aside. "Raph? What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"What's it look like, Fearless? I'm breaking us out!"

The turtle's exchanged glances, and Leo whispered to Donatello. "Wouldn't it better if you tried to do it?"

"I don't think so, Leo. Raph knew exactly where to cut to the wall so he could get at the wires. This was probably all part of his plan." Leonardo nodded, still slightly nervous as he watched Raph fiddle with the lock.

The hotheaded turtle stared, all the different colored wires making his brain feel like it was about to explode. _Just relax, Raph. You can do this. It's red, green and gray. Red, green and gray. You got this. _He found the red and yanked it without hesitation. The green suffered the same fate, but when he got to the gray he had a problem. There were two gray wires, one on top of the other. _Pulling the wrong wire will set the door's automatic lock. _Mona's voice echoed in his head. Sweat ran down his brow as he grabbed the top wire and yanked it out with all his strength. The cell door went up and he sighed in relief. His eldest brother clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job, Raph. Come on let's go."

Four turtles, two humans and a rat ran out of the cell and to the right. They screeched to a halt when Raphael's voice came up from behind them. "Wrong way, guys."

"This is the way they took us in, Raph; it's the same way we're getting out!" Leo said frustrated by his need to escape the Krang ship.

"You're the one who likes plans, Leo, and the plan is we go this way!" The hot-headed turtle was slowly losing his cool and he pointed in the opposite direction.

"How do you know that we won't be walking right back into a trap?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me." He answered, his bright green eyes on fire.

"Fine. Let's go." Leo consented.

Raphael led them down the corridor, peeked around the corner cautiously and took a right. Two more rights and a left, and they heard the sound of a scuffle. The seven of them rounded the corner and, with the exception of Raph, stared in shock.

It was Mona! And she was fighting the Krang! She'd already taken down most of them, by the looks of it. But one of them had managed to restrain her and another was pointing a blaster at her head. The red-banded turtle jumped into the fray with a growl of fury, kicking the blaster-wielding Krang to the ground. The female mutant used the distraction to her advantage and reversed the Krang unit's hold on her, pinning it to the floor.

"You brought her here? Raph, that was incredibly stupid! She's the reason why they captured us in the first place!" The red-masked turtle ignored his older brother's scolding and went over to his girlfriend.

Raphael offered a hand to help her up, and the others exchanged glances. She accepted it and he pulled up. Then she whacked him on the upside of the head.

"Nice to see you too." He grumbled dryly. "Mind telling me what that was for?"

"You're late." She stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah by like thirty seconds." He muttered.

"And every second we waste decreases out chances." She said sternly.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? I did the best I could given the circumstances." His brothers stared, _Raph apologizing just like that? It just isn't possible…_ "So what's the best way out of here?"

"The West entrance where I set the bomb is probably swarming with Krang. Krang Prime is between here and the north exit, which means there will be extra guards down that way. Their safest bet would be the eastern entrance. From here head straight down the corridor. When you reach a dead end, turn right. Head for the release elevator." The lizard mutant bent down and yanked a head off one of the Krang droids. "Use this for the retinal recognition scanner. Take it to level 99. That will release you directly outside your sub."

"You got that, guys?" Raph asked and Donnie nodded.

"Wait, why are you telling us this? You'll be the one leading the…" The blue-masked turtle stopped when he realized what was going on.

"We're not going with you, Leo." Raph said softly. Master Splinter looked from his second son, to the young female mutant standing beside him and nodded in understanding.

"What are you going to do, bro?" The youngest turtle asked.

"You should go with your family, Raphael. It is obvious that they aren't comfortable with-"

"No." All eyes went to hot-headed turtle, "This was all part of our plan. We made an agreement, Mona Lisa. I'm not backing out now."

There was no use arguing. She could see the determination shining in those brilliant green eyes. "Time to put phase three into action. You know what to do." He nodded. The brunette lizard pulled his sais from her belt and handed them to him. Raphael spun them twice and stuck them in his belt. He was about to turn away when she called, "Heads up." She threw him something small and metallic. The red-masked turtle caught it and raised an eye-ridge. It was one of her miniature boomerangs. "For luck."

Raphael grinned. "Thanks. I'm gonna need it." He walked over to her and handed her a shuriken. "Figure I might as well return the gesture."

Both of them ignored the youngest as he murmured, "Aww, that is so adorable."

"Thanks for the gift." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh it ain't a gift, I'm gonna want it back as soon as this mission is over." The muscular turtle said with a grin.

"And Raph?" Mona Lisa said softly, prompting Raph to look her in the eyes. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" He said with a smirk.

Her face went blank and her lips pressed into a thin line, "No."

Raph grinned. "Touché."

Mona Lisa face-palmed dramatically and groaned, "You're impossible."

"But you like me that way." He retorted with a grin.

She sighed but didn't deny it and the red-banded turtle grinned. Mona turned her attention back to the others. "You seven, get out of here, take the sub. Raph and I are going to destroy the Technodrome."

"What?! But how are you going to get out of here?" Leo asked nervously.

Mona was about to answer when Raphael did it for her. "Hardcore style bro. We're gonna swim." He said excitedly smashing his fist into his palm.

"That's impossible the odds of you two surviving are-" Donatello began.

The lizard mutant cut him off, "Don't tell me the odds. We'll be fine, Don. I promise." There was a long silence.

Finally Leo nodded. "Donnie, you got the directions, lead the way."

They began to head off, but not before Casey went over to his best bud and clapped him on the shoulder. The human teenager didn't have to say anything. Raph could read the expression on his face. Mikey ran over to his older brother and gave him a one-way hug. "Get going, ya goofball." Raph muttered and with that he was gone.

The only remaining turtle turned to his lizard companion. "So, shall we?" Mona nodded. And they headed off in opposite directions.


	4. Gone too soon

**Read and Review! Thanks! And it's not actually the end of the story, by the way, just thought I'd throw that out there. **

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch 4-Gone too soon**

Mona ran towards the reactor, blasting and slicing through every Krang bot in her path. Sparks flew, plasma guns fired in complete chaos. She finally managed to finagle her way to into the reactor room. She drew her twin short sword and flung them in the machinery, sabotaging the mechanism and insuring a complete meltdown and power core overload. Dark brown eyes narrowed as she narrowly avoided a massive bout of Krang fire while retreating back the way she'd come._ I just hope Raphael is at the rendezvous point._

* * *

Raphael ran, doing his best to avoid the laser fire of the Krang that were chasing him. One of them grazed the side of his face, burning him. "Ah!" The emerald green turtle grabbed at the wound, his face riddled with pain as he continued running. At long last the mutant reached his destination, the reactor core. He heard alarms go off and he knew that Mona had completed her part of the mission. Now for mine, he thought. Raph burst into the reactor room, defeating every Krang inside, before heading straight for the main console, where he thrust the small laser device Mona had given him into the circuitry, set to full power. The red-masked turtle fled as fast as his legs could take him to the rendezvous point.

* * *

As soon as I saw the red-masked mutant round the corner I sighed with relief. "You're late."

"Sorry again." He said, " Punctuality isn't exactly my strong suit."

"You're telling me."

The technodrome shook and the place began to literally fall apart. Pieces of metal, that had previously housed power conduits completely collapsed, and both mutants stared at each other, then at the metal. "We're running out of time." I said, my eyes narrowed. "Come on."

"Right behind ya." We ran to the nearest release elevator and I hacked into its controls, having it send us straight up to the highest level in the Technodrome. Once there, I looked at Raph and he nodded. We both took deep breaths and held them just as I pressed the release key and water came flooding in. The red-masked turtle, being an amphibian, adjusted to the water much quicker and he grabbed my hand and began pulling the two of us up towards the surface.

Something shot past us in the water and we both turned slightly. Krang?! _Oh no. This wasn't part of the plan._ Raph and I exchanged nervous glances. The brains in robot bodies were gaining on us, using their high-tech jet packs to propel themselves through the water. As soon as they were close enough one of them grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, making me gasp and lose precious air as I reacted with shock. I flailed, my tail whipping back and forth, trying to throw it off, but it was no use. In my panic I started breathing water and I could feel myself slowly drifting away, my fight becoming less and less active. I could feel the water in my lungs and my vision blurred before everything went dark. The last thing I saw was Raphael's sai impaling the Krang's head before he swept me up in his arms and swam away as fast as he could.

* * *

I was no longer just swimming for my life now, I was swimming for Mona's. And I can honestly say that I've never swam faster in my life. After what had seemed like an eternity I finally surfaced, doing my best to keep Mona Lisa's head above the water. A couple minutes later I crawled up on land, carrying my Mona in my arms. Wait. My Mona? Later, Raph.

I laid her down gently, her body was cold and limp, making fear rise up in my chest. "No. Oh please no." I reached over with one hand and took her pulse. For an agonizing moment I felt nothing and my heart burned in my chest. "No." I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling beneath my fingers and finally I felt it and I sighed in relief. But it was only for a moment. Her pulse was incredibly weak. I began immediate compressions and CPR, trying to get the water out of her lungs. "Come on, Mona." I kept trying to no avail. "Mona Lisa, please. I…don't want you to die! I-I love you. Please, please." I said, my eyes desperate as tears began to form. I can't give up. Not yet. I continued compressions and began mouth to mouth, before repeating the compressions. Finally I heard a hacking cough, and she lurched forward coughing rigorously. I put a hand on her back and patted it gently. I waited until the coughing had finally died down to throw myself at her, throwing his arms around her, desperately.

She returned it slowly, still slightly dazed from the experience. Mona's wet hair was strewn all about her face and sticking to it. I used my hands to push it away, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She looked up at me, before wrapping her arms around my neck. I bent down, pressing my face against her shoulder as I let the tears roll down my face. I tried desperately not to start blubbering, but I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been able to get that Krang off you sooner. I should've—"

"It isn't your—" she began, her voice croaky.

"I almost lost you! I thought you were dead! I thought…" she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. The lizard mutant pulled herself up against me, pressing her beak to mine. I kissed back with fervor. I'd come far too close to losing her tonight and it made me realize just how much I need her. We pulled away from each other and I breathed out, "I love you."

Mona Lisa straightened, and for a moment I stood stock still, afraid of what her response would be.

"I'm sorry Raphael. But I think we need to end this now." She said, looking away from me.

My eyes widened and my heart sank. _She doesn't..._ "What do you mean?" I replied, barely managing to force out the question, as my heart clenched in pain.

"Raph, I almost got you killed! Your family was kidnapped because the Krang wanted me. I can't—I won't take that risk again. I…I do, to a certain extent, I do reciprocate your feelings, but I can't. I'm not going to let you get hurt." She stared into my eyes and my heart felt a little consolation knowing that she loved me. I was about to kiss her, but she pulled away, stepping just out of my grasp. "Goodbye Raphael Hamato." My bright green eyes stared at her in shock and I grabbed her wrist, but Mona pried herself away from my grip. "I'm sorry."

"Mona, please. Don't." I said desperately.

"I love you." The lizard mutant said before she ran away down the shoreline.

I ran after her for a few moments. When I realized that she wouldn't be coming back, I collapsed to my knees, exhausted, utterly spent, and broken hearted. Tears rolled unchecked down my face as I cursed myself for being a complete and total idiot. I never should have said anything. This is all my fault. How could I ever have allowed myself to believe that anyone could love someone like me? Something like me? _Freak, monster, disgusting mutant. Who would ever fall in love with a beast like you?_ It's over. It's all over.


	5. Desperate Pleas

**Warning this is a very dramatic and emotional chapter. The last section idea came to me earlier today. As you know Mona and Raph split up, but what happens next? Read and find out! Review please! **

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 5-Desperare pleas**

_Freak, monster, disgusting mutant. Who would ever fall in love with a beast like you?_ It's over. It's all over.

No.

I won't believe that. I can't start thinking like that. She told me she loved me. She feels the same. I've got to have faith in her. I can't just give up. I'll never give up on her. Never. I'll love you forever, Mona Lisa. I'll wait, no matter how long it takes. I'll wait until you're ready.

* * *

It was almost dawn by the time I reached the lair. As soon as I walked through the entrance an orange blur ran into me, almost knocking me over. The others ran over to me as soon as I entered, including Casey, April and Master Splinter. The rat stared at my face and I could tell he knew something had happened.

"Where's M.L.?" Mikey asked enthusiastically, but his voice died as he saw the blank look on my face. The room went completely silence as they stared at me.

"Raph?" asked Leo, looking concerned.

"She's not coming back, Mikey. She's gone."

Their eyes widened and Leo spoke first, "Is she…" his voice trailed off and I knew what he was asking.

"No." I stated evenly. This only made everyone look even more confused.

"What happened?" Master Splinter asked quietly.

"I made a mistake." I said, my voice lowered, before pushing past them. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

"Just a moment, my son." My shoulders drooped and I turned to face my father. "What do you mean, you made a mistake?"

"I—I told Mona…how I felt about her." I lowered my gaze and silence filled the room. "She said we had to break it off." My mind vaguely registered a single tear rolling down my face unchecked. The amount of pity on their faces was almost unbearable. "But I'm not giving up on her."

"Raphael, if she wanted to break it off-" Splinter began, but I cut him off.

"No. She didn't want to break it off. She said we had to. She told me she loved me, but she didn't want to hurt me, or you guys. She thinks its her fault that we were in danger and she doesn't want that to happen again! She doesn't understand that I have the same problem, that evertime we leave the lair I worry about her getting hurt or Shredder getting his hands on her! I have to show her that we can make this work! Despite all of our problems and maybe then…"

"And if she still refuses you, Raphael? What will you do then?"

I visibly trembled at his words. My father had voiced my biggest fears. "I-I…" I looked down as another tear ran down my face. "I don't think I could survive it," I whispered. A hand being pressed reassuringly on my shoulder made me turn around, and I came face to face with Leonardo.

"I'll help you, Raph. Whatever you need just let me know. I'm here for you." My other brothers nodded in agreement.

"We all are." April added.

I looked at them, with a ghost of a grin on my face. "Thanks guys." They kept me company the rest of the day, trying to cheer me up and take my mind off it for a little bit.

* * *

The old rat retreated to the dojo, with a frown on his face. He was concerned about Raphael. His son had grown very dependent on Mona Lisa, he knew that, but he had not expected their relationship to progress so quickly. _I will have a talk with Raphael in the morning._ He decided. _I must meditate on this. I am very concerned. If Mona Lisa continues to refuse him, I fear for my son's sanity. A broken heart is not easily healed._

_ I should know._

* * *

I went by Raph's room and looked in. My younger brother had barely slept since Mona broke up with him. I'm very worried. I really hope that they can sort things out because if they can't…I don't think Raph can take it.

Raphael's always been the strongest of the four of us. Not only physically but emotionally. His feelings have always been stronger, more intense than ours. If he ends up broken hearted…I don't think even Raphael will be strong enough to push through the emotional collapse. I looked at him as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, a blank look on his face. He seemed so…unresponsive. The strongest of my brothers, the most resilient, the most hard-headed, hot-headed and muscular of my brothers had been reduced to a shell of his former self.

Finally I saw what my brothers could not. I realized what my brother really was what he always had been in our eyes: unbreakable. Nothing had ever truly made him snap, never. We'd never seen him break down, because he'd never allowed us to. But this time? This was different.

The amazing thing about Raphael was that he always kept going. Raph kept pushing himself to the absolute limit to keep from going off the edge. He'd been living on an emotional see-saw for years. And the only thing that kept him from falling was us. He lived for us, as he always had. But when she came along, there was someone else to protect, someone he would do anything for. It was she who had taken on the responsibility of balancing him. And Mona Lisa could balance him better than anyone else.

Without her…Raph would be left the way he had been before, imbalanced and unstable, but knowing that he could have had her, that they could have created and kept that balance forever, that would tear him apart. Eat away at him from the inside out. I knew that Raph hated the fact that he had anger issues, but those issues were part of who he was and they weren't about to just disappear. But Mona had calmed him and mitigated that anger, like no else had ever done before. If he loses that, Raph could destroy himself.

And I'm not about to let that happen.

* * *

It felt so strange not having Mona around. Not being able to smile with her, laugh with her, and hold her close, it's tearing me apart. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to cope with this. I still love her with all my heart_. _

_Oh please, Mona Lisa, wherever you are, won't you come back to me?_

* * *

Mona was running across the rooftops that night. Her heart aching. _Oh Raph…_she thought as she stared up at the moon. The lizard mutant was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the shadowy figures creeping up from behind her.

She leaned against the building's edge and stared upwards, the strangers surrounding her on all sides. Suddenly she heard a breath and the teenager whipped around with a roundhouse kick, but her assailant grabbed her leg, using it to pull her closer to them. Mona's eyes widened as they focused in on the figure in front of her. He seemed to be some kind of giant dog-mutant thing. Wait. Didn't Raph say he worked for…

"Hello, mutant." One of the others who looked like a fish-out-of-water, said.

"What do you want with me?" she asked cautiously, her mind trying to bring up possibilities of escape.

"You're coming with us." The fish said and Mona Lisa noticed he had a light Brazilian accent.

"I don't think so." I growled.

"Oh I think you will, at least if you value your life." He held a knife to her throat.

"Go ahead and finish me. See how much I care." She stated evenly.

"Mmm, tempting. Unfortunately, we have other plans for you." Fishface said, before a bag was thrown over her head and they bound her wrists, ankles and forearms.

The next thing I knew I was in some kind of giant throne room.

"Master Shredder, we have found the girl." Rahzar growled.

"Good." The sheer power and malice in that voice sent chills running up and down my spine. Shredder. She thought as he stepped out of the shadows. He was exactly as Raphael had described him: an over grown can-opener. And I thought he was kidding!

"What is your connection to the turtles?" He asked as he circled me, Rahzar and Fishface holding me in place between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spat out angrily, but it was obviously a lie. If he went to all that trouble to get me kidnapped he obviously knows there's something going on between us.

His hand lashed out, slapping me hard across the face, his gauntlet cutting three long marks across my cheek. I could feel the blood beginning to drip down the side of my face. "You fool. We know about your-relationship-with the turtle named Raphael."

"Raphael means nothing to me." Another lie. _I'm sorry Raph, but I won't let them hurt you._

"Where is the turtle's lair?"

"I don't know."

"You lie!" He slapped me again, more cuts, and more blood. "Just for that I will make his death an exceptionally gruesome one!"

"No." I whispered, brokenly.

"So you do care about him. This could be useful." His eyes narrowed from behind his armor. "Xever, Bradford, lock her in the dungeon, leave her there to rot."

"And then what, Master Shredder? What about the turtle Raphael?" Rahzar asked.

"First we will break him. Then we will tear him apart." Shredder punctuated the tear by scraping the wall with his gauntlet. "Once we break him, we'll find out where Hamato Yoshi and the rest of his disciples are hiding. And then, I want them all wiped out."

"Yes Master Shredder." The mutant dog replied, with a slight bow.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. No, they're going to use me against him. _Please Raph, don't come to rescue me. -But I know you will._ This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!

_ I don't want to see you hurt because of me. I can't…I love you too much. Please, Raph, I know you can't hear me. I can only pray that you hear and understand. Don't save me, Raphael. Don't come for me. Stay underground, where it's safe, don't leave the lair._

_Please, Raphael, I'm begging you, please don't sacrifice yourself for me…_


	6. Yes you are

**Just writing this chapter made my heart tighten in my chest. I've never really written anything like this before. Anyway, like last chapter this chapter is very dramatic, in many ways even more so. Yet it is also touchingly painful. What happens when Raph finds out where Mona is? What will he do? Read to find out more! Later, guys! Reviews please! Thanks!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch 6-Yes you are.**

It had been three days since Mona left. I was in the sewers, trying to release some of my pent-up frustration. Ever since the break-up Leo and Sensei haven't been letting me go topside because they were worried about how my emotional state would affect my fighting. Unfortunately, caging me in only made it even harder to cope. I just couldn't stand it anymore so I was finally able to convince Leo to let me out into the sewers. I wandered about aimlessly, until I reached a grate where I could look up at the world above. But something caught my eye. Something that didn't fit in with the rest of the tunnel. Sticking out of the wall was a Kunai that eerily resembled one of Karai's. The blade was pinning a scroll to the wall that had been tied with some kind of crude string. I pulled the Kunai out with a single yank, taking the scroll into my hands. I untied it, letting the string fall to the floor. I could feel a foreboding feeling bubbling up inside of me as I pulled it open. It was written in Japanese. 'Greetings turtle, I believe I have something that belongs to you.' My eyes widened in horror as I saw a picture of Mona, injured, unconscious and tied up. _No…_ I quickly read the note:

'If you want her back, you know where to find me. If you care about her wellbeing, be here tonight at ten o'clock, and perhaps we can arrange a little deal. Come alone or the mutant dies.' Signed Oroku Saki.

_No…_My worst nightmare had just become a reality. I went back to the lair, headed straight for my room, and started pacing. It was eight o'clock. What am I going to do? I have to tell the others, but if I do and he finds out, Shedder will kill her! I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. An hour came and went and it was now nine o'clock. No. I can't tell them. As much as I want to…I can't take the risk. Mona Lisa's life is more important. I have to save her. I have to save the girl I love. I got up and thrust my sais into my belt._ I'm coming for you, Mona. I will save you. I promise._

* * *

Raphael stormed out of the room, leaving the scroll and its contents on the bed in his haste. He told Leo that he needed some air and that he wouldn't leave the sewers and the older turtle, surprisingly let him out. Raph felt bad about deceiving his brother, but he was too focused on his current objective: saving the love of his life.

* * *

Raph jumped down into the Shredder's throne room at ten o'clock precisely.

The shredder sat in his chair, a grin spreading across his deformed face when he heard the turtle land. He swiveled around, his face still hidden in the shadows. Saki reached down and donned the kuro kabuto before pushing himself up and out of his chair. _And so it begins,_ he thought with a sadistic smile.

* * *

I jumped down into the throne room, tensing as Saki began to approach me. All of a sudden I was surrounded by Rahzar, Fishface and Tigerclaw. My eyes narrowed. Fishface came at me first, but I dodged and drew my sais. Shredder's voice boomed through the room, "Stop. The turtle is mine." All of his henchmen backed away as the over-sized can opener came closer.

"Where's Mona?" I growled dangerously and he chuckled menacingly.

Saki turned to Fishface and Rahzar. "Get the girl."

The two of them disappeared, and I remained on high alert, never taking my eyes off Tigerclaw and Shredder, ready to defend myself at any moment. Then, without warning, Shredder began to laugh.

My eyes narrowed. "You finding something amusing here?" I asked with annoyance.

"You're a fool, turtle. Willing to give your life for someone who doesn't even care about you."

"You're wrong." I replied. "I love her and she loves me."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. She said so herself."

"You lie." I stated angrily, my bright green eyes on fire.

He laughed again, "Do I?" he held out something and began playing a video. The first thing I saw was Mona being slapped across the face by the Shredder. Anger welled up in my chest, and quickly turned into fury.

_"What is your relationship with the turtles?" _He asked.

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _Mona replied defiantly.

_"Oh, but I think you do. You see, we know about your relationship with the turtle named Raphael."_

_"Raphael means nothing to me."_ She said. Pain filled my chest and I could literally feel my heart breaking. I shook my head. _No! No! She was just saying that! She didn't mean it! She couldn't have meant it!_

* * *

At this point Fishface and Rahzar came in, restraining Mona Lisa between them.

Shredder smiled behind his mask and leaned in towards the red-masked turtle, whispering into his ear. "Look at her, she's betrayed you. Broken your heart. She never loved you. How could anyone love a creature a vile as you? Did you honestly think that she cared?"

"Raph don't listen to him!" Mona cried desperately.

* * *

My mind was reeling. I felt like I'd been thrown head first into a vat of ice water. I could barely process what was going on around me as Shredder struck, pounding my plastron with powerful punches before throwing me against a wall with a strong kick. I fell to the ground on my side with a groan. His attack had knocked the air out of my lungs and before I could recover, Shredder dealt me a vicious kick to the stomach. I cried out in pain as he continued his relentless assault.

I could hear Mona screaming my name as she watched him beating me, and I didn't have to look at her to know there were loads of tears running down her face. "Raph, no! Please, stop it! Don't hurt him! Stop it!" She cried desperately. "Raph, I love you! You can do this! I believe in you! Defend yourself!"

* * *

I lay on the ground, unwilling to move in fear that he'd strike me again. I could feel pain all over my body and I tasted blood. My vision was swirling and I knew I wouldn't be able to survive much longer. But then I heard her plea. Her words awakened a new strength inside of me, the will to fight. I pushed myself up, and pulled my sais from my belt once more.

The Shredder saw the change and his eyes narrowed behind the mask. "She dies." He stated. Fishface pressed his knife dangerously close to her throat.

My eyes widened. "No! Don't hurt her! Shredder, you said you wanted to make a deal. My life for the girl's. You let her go free; I'll go without a fight."

"Raph, no!" Mona Lisa tried desperately to free herself from her captor's grip, to no avail.

Shredder stared at me, before snarling, "Do you take me for a fool, turtle?"

I stared at him blandly, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Hahahaha, a true warrior spirit, your bravery is stunning. Breaking you will prove to be an interesting experience."

"So do we have a deal?" I asked, hoping that the evil ninja master would agree.

"Raphael don't do it! I'm not worth your life!" The lizard mutant screamed desperately, and I turned towards her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes you are." I whispered.

* * *

**That breaks my heart every time I re-read it!**


	7. Oh, Raph, what have you done?

**Review please! -Leah by Michelangelo**

**Ch. 7-Oh Raph, what have you done?**

I was worried about Raph. When he left I was extremely perturbed. My hot-headed brother seemed almost frantic, and that meant something was up. I frowned. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I walked slowly down the hallway on the way to my room. Raph's door was open. Raph never leaves his door open. He must have been in such a hurry that he forgot to close it. I grabbed the handle and began to pull it closed when I did a double-take. Was that a Kunai on Raph's bed? I went in and headed straight for the item on Raph's bed. It was a kunai. I picked it up and examined it carefully, then my eye caught the scroll. I raised an eye-ridge and lifted it up. My eyes widened. That was the foot symbol! Panic rose in my chest and I read the note. "Shit!"

I was walking down the hallway to my room, to get something when I heard a curse. Now, normally I wouldn't have reacted so strongly, but that was Leo's voice, and Leo never swears. Not unless something is really wrong. I looked around and quickly found my brother in Raphael's room, clutching some kind of scroll-looking thing in his hands so tightly his knuckles were practically white. He had a look of absolute terror on his face, which for Leonardo is really saying something. "Leo! Leo! What's wrong? What's going on?! LEONARDO!" At the final call of his name my brother looked at me as though he'd realized I was there for the first time. My older brother said nothing, but his lip stiffened for a moment. Leo's eyes narrowed and the next thing I knew he was gone. I did a double-take and chased him out of the room.

Donnie confronted me in Raph's room and I realized there was no time to lose. It was five minutes to ten right now and there was no telling what could happen to Raphael or Mona Lisa for that matter. I ran into the main room as fast as my legs could carry me, but Sensei was nowhere in sight. I tripped over Mikey's skateboard and fell to my knees. I was desperate so I started yelling at the top of my lungs. "SENSEI! FATHER!" Sensei emerged through the dojo and in less than half a second was by my side.

"Leonardo!" My rat-father helped me up and put his hands on my shoulders. "My son, what is wrong?"

"Raph!" I said, hyperventilating in panic. "Raph!"

"Leonardo, calm down. Deep breaths my son." I tried to do as Sensei said, but it was just too much. "What about Raphael, my son?"

"Raph!" Mikey and Donnie exchanged panicked glances, now extremely worried.

"What about Raphael, Leonardo?!" Splinter repeated, more forcefully this time.

"Raph's gone to face Shredder!" I burst out. My father's eyes widened and his hands slowly pulled off of my shoulders. Mikey and Donnie looked absolutely terrified. And I was no better off.

"How do you know this, my son?" I handed Master Splinter the scroll and he read it, after he finished he lowered his gaze. "We must go after him."

"Hai sensei." My brothers and I agreed simultaneously, our hearts filled with fear.

We all ran to the Shellraiser as fast as we could. Once we were all inside, Sensei was sitting in Mikey's usual spot while my youngest sibling had taken over Raph's station.

_Hold on Raphael, Mona Lisa, we're coming for you._


	8. It's time I take something from you

**Oh my gosh! this chapter was torture! I'm really sorry if it goes too fast, but a lot happens in this chapter. Sorry about the ending, but I didn't feel like doing medical research tonight. Sorry! Next chapter! Review Please! :)!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 8-Its time I take something from you.**

"Let the girl go!" I yelled to Shredder.

"Weapons." Saki stated. I glared at him, and threw my sais to the floor, one of them imbedding itself in the roof. "Hahaha." He chuckled darkly. "On your knees."

"No." I stated defiantly.

"Kneel." He repeated, motioning to Xever, who held the knife closer to Mona's throat. My eyes widened and my shoulders drooped in defeat as I fell to my knees. Shredder gestured to Rahzar and Tigerclaw and both of them came over and restrained her.

"Let her go." I stated again, clearly enunciating each word.

"Xever, prepare to end her suffering."

My eyes shot open. "You monster! We had a deal!"

"I would never honor any deal with a Hamato! Your Sensei took everything from me, so I took his daughter from him. But again he took her from me! I will kill you and destroy Yoshi the way he destroyed me."

"You'll never be able to break me." I stated.

"Oh but I think I will." He laughed and unease crept up into my stomach. "All I have to do is destroy the one thing you care about most." Shredder approached Mona and my breath hitched.

"No!" I yelled, desperately trying to free myself from Rahzar and Tigerclaw's grip.

* * *

"Oroku Saki!" Shredder's eyes widened as he turned to face his addresser, Hamato Yoshi, his other three disciples standing behind him. He ran over to the turtle and pushed Rahzar and Tigerclaw away, grabbing him in a headlock. Raphael was strong, but he was too severely injured from earlier to put up a decent fight. Shredder slid out his blade and he pointed it at the turtle.

Splinter froze with terror in his eyes. _Raphael, no..._

"Hamato Yoshi, my old enemy, you have taken everything from me. And now it's time I take something from you." The Shredder plunged the blade deep into the turtle's side, tearing through flesh. Raph gasped, but didn't cry out. Saki smiled sadistically, ripping the blade out mercilessly.

Raphael's green eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"No!" Mona yelled trying to free herself from Fishface's grasp, to no avail.

Splinter's eyes widened, his face mirroring his son's pain before it stiffened in anger. The mutant rat let out a furious battle cry and charged the Shredder. The bitter taste of anger filled his mouth, his eyes on fire as he attacked Saki.

* * *

I dived into battle after my father, my anger completely taking over. Normally Donnie would have rushed to Raph's side, but he couldn't this time, because there were too many of them. The only way to protect Raph from further harm was by keeping the Foot away from him. Footbots came at me, and I tore them apart limb from limb before charging Tigerclaw. Our blades met and the tiger growled at me in Japanese, "You are no match for me, turtle."

"Wanna bet?" I snarled, dangerously. He slashed at me and I dodged it, lashing out with my katanas. I cut his arm and he grabbed it, staring at the blood on his hand for a moment before coming after me yet again.

* * *

Master Splinter and the Shredder faced off. With a cry of indignation Splinter went in to make the final blow, until he realized what he was doing and hesitated. Shredder took advantage of the opportunity and pinned the rat down, raising his bloody blade to the mutant's throat. "Turtles, throw down your weapons or your sensei dies!"

* * *

My eyes widened from where I stood fighting Tigerclaw. I glared at the Shredder vehemently before throwing down my weapons. Don and Mikey followed suit.

Shredder laughed, "Fools. Now your fate…will be his!" Saki began to plunge the blade in a downward strike.

* * *

"NO!" They all yelled, their backs to a certain red-banded turtle, who had slowly and laboriously managed to push himself up to his feet, grabbing the sai that had been stuck in the roof. Raphael clutched at his side with his left hand, his right raised the sai, using every last ounce of his strength to hurl it as hard as he could manage. The middle prong hit home, stabbing Shredder from behind, plunging right through the gap in his armor.

All the attention flew to the red banded turtle. "I-don't-think-so." Raphael gasped out, taking breaths between every word. The emerald green turtle's face filled with pain and he collapsed, hitting the ground hard. His hand hit the pavement, and unclasped, completely limp. Mona, his brothers and father stared in horror as Raphael fell like a sack of bricks, a pool of blood quickly surrounding him.

"Raph!" they yelled, rushing to his side.

"We must get Master Shredder out of here! Fall back!" Bradford exclaimed and within seconds the Foot were gone. Fishface was distracted and Mona was finally able to free herself, flying to Raphael's side.

The Clan paid the fleeing Foot no heed, surrounding their injured family member. Mona Lisa collapsed beside him, pressing her forehead against his, her tears falling down onto his face. "No! Please, no! Raph! Raph! I love you. I love you so much! Please, Raphael, please don't be dead! I need you! If you die, I'll never forgive myself! Please! Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I never should have left you! I'm sorry, please don't die."

Leonardo put a hand on her shoulder, tears clouding his eyes. "Mona…he's-" His voice caught in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to go any further.

* * *

I knelt down beside my brother's deathly still form. I pressed a hand to my older brother's face and closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek. _Goodbye, Raphael, my brother._ All of a sudden my eyes snapped open. "Leo."

"What is it Don?"

"He's still breathing." All hell broke loose. Sensei knelt down my side and confirmed what I had just discovered.

"Oh my god!" Leo said his eyes shooting wide open. "What do we do?!"

"Give me your masks, all of you!" Leo collected them all and handed them to his nerd brother. Donnie pulled off Raph's mask as well and began frantically trying to slow the bleeding. "Sensei, I need you to stay here with me. Leo, get the Shellraiser, we need to get Raph home ASAP. Mikey, Mona, go with him. Mikey, take care of her, try to calm her down."

* * *

I struggled to pull Mona Lisa away from Raphael, all the while trying to comfort her as best I could. She was hysterical, blaming herself, insisting that it was all her fault. I reassured her repeatedly, but she was frantic. She wouldn't stop blubbering. I tried everything, and nothing worked, so I tried the one thing that I, as a gentleturtle would never do in any normal circumstances. I slapped her. "Mona! You're not going to be able to do anything for him like this! You want to help Raph, you have to be strong! He'd want you to stay strong. Pull yourself together!"

She sniffled, but her blubbering ceased. "Thanks Mikey," she whispered.

I hugged her. "Anytime, Mona. Don't worry, if anyone can save Raph, it's Don." _I hope._ I thought, hugging her tightly, hiding my teary eyes from her line of sight. _I hope._


	9. Where is the fire?

**Hey, I should totally be doing homework right now, but I had to get this out there. It wouldn't leave me alone. This chapter is in Leo's POV, originally I had intended to call this chapter Mind Games, but changed my mind. Review Please ****! Bye Guys!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

**Ch. 9-Where is the fire?**

I jumped out onto a rooftop, pausing to look up at the stars with a heavy heart. Raphael had been severely wounded by the Shredder, Donnie's done all he can. It's up to Raph now. I know he'll be okay. He has to be okay. I attempt to reassure myself, but the tears are sliding out of my eyes, wetting my mask. Truth be told, I'm not even sure Raph can pull through this time. The wound was just so horrible…

I had to help Sensei and Donnie tend to Raph's wound while Mikey stayed with Mona. I honestly don't think I'll ever forget the events of that night for as long as I live. My body was racked by silent sobs as I trembled with fear and sadness. All that blood…_oh god._

_We can't go on without him…we just can't!_ And if I'm honest with myself, his loss would break my heart.

"Hello, turtle." Someone with a smooth Brazilian accent said from behind me. My hands went straight to my katanas and I pointed them at him, with a glare. Fishface held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. My eyes narrowed, Xever's widened innocently. "I am unarmed, besides I have not come to fight." I lowered my swords slightly, but made no other movement. Fishface put his hands down slowly as he continued, "Just to talk."

I stared incredulously at him. "What could you have to talk about that would interest me?"

"The fire."

I raised an eye-ridge, "What kind of fire?" I asked, deciding to play along with Xever's game, whatever it was.

"Depends on where it is." The fish mutant stated, "Though not the fire that destroys buildings and makes smoke, I'm talking about fire of the worst kind." His yellow green eyes glinted as he grinned at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped angrily.

"Oh, but you do. You know perfectly well what I'm speaking of." He replied and I glared at him. He stared into my eyes for a moment, grin completely gone before he continued a little more quietly, "It is the fire that burns souls, eats away at them from the inside out. I had long seen it in your brother's eyes…" He looked down for a moment, before the grin was back and Xever looked up. "It burns in your eyes now." There was a brief silence, and I never let my gaze off of him. "Tell me, will he live?"

My mouth clamped shut and Xever stared up for a moment, before returning his gaze to the ground. "Ah, uncertain. How frustrating." I stared at him, my eyes wide, how did he know… "I saw the flicker of doubt in your eyes. For ninjas you do not guard your expressions very well." He sneered and my grip on my katanas tightened. "You know, I wish I could have stabbed him myself. At least if it had been me, he would have died more quickly. Unfortunate. He was the only one strong enough to fight me. I wonder which of you will take on that responsibility now." His smirk was almost maniacal.

"I could take you anyday!" I stated cooly.

Fishface leaned up against the stairwell. "Perhaps, if you were angry enough. After all, you can only fight fire with fire. And that's what Raphael was, the fire, just like me."

That's it. I pinned Fishface to the building, my swords crossing in front of his throat as I stabbed them into the concrete. "My brother was nothing like you!" I snarled.

Xever looked up at me, his face calm as ever, that small grin on his face. "Ah but we both know that's not quite true."

I was seething my eyes turning white with fury. "Raphael is so much better than you, scum." I growled lowly before pulling both my swords out of the wall and turning to leave.

"I see I hit a nerve." I kept walking away until I heard, "But you have thought about it, haven't you? He was not like me in every sense, he had slightly different values, different characteristics, but you thought about it didn't you? How, given the right circumstances, he could have been exactly like me. Seeing how close in personalities we were made you realize for the first time how dangerous he was, like a caged animal ready to be set free. Delightfully unpredictable. Like playing with fire." Xever's green eyes met mine.

My lips pulled up in a look of disgust, my teeth bared, as I spit out, "You're wrong." I leapt off the rooftop and ran, Xever's word echoing in my head.

Like playing with fire.

_Fire…hmm._

Even though most of what Xever had said was complete bull, I have to admit, fire was actually a good way to describe it. Raphael was like a flame in many ways. He was dangerous, angry, unpredictable and deadly.

But there was one way in which Xever and Raph's emotional fire differed enormously: Raphael wasn't just a fire, he was so much more. Raph's flame radiated not only with anger and rage, but also warmth and compassion. His determination and strength of will made him impossible to snuff out. More importantly Raphael was an eternal flame, fueling the fire within each of my brothers, never allowing us to give up.

Cold will be the day when my brother's flame is finally extinguished.

_No._ Raph will be fine. He's just got to be.

For us…

For Mona.

_Please little brother, we need your flaming presence. Please Raphael, my brother, come back to us._


	10. A brother's love

**So I decided to do a couple of chapters focusing on the characters and how they're dealing with the situation at hand. So last chapter was Leonardo, this chapter is Mikey and then Don. Thank you for the kind reviews! I enjoy reading them! I love seeing how you guys have been reacting to the story so far! Thanks for all your kind support! ! You're awesome, last thing I'm gonna say.**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 10-A brother's love**

I heard more than saw my bro return to the lair, heading down the hall, presumably to his room. Gee…for a midnight patrol, Leo sure wasn't up there very long. I stood up from behind the kitchen counter where I'd been bending down to get the big pot we usually make ramen in. I was going to make some pizza noodle soup. _Yeah, that sounds good_…at least I think it does.

Honestly, I'm not even sure why I chose to make soup in the first place. I guess it's because I just didn't feel like pizza. I can't believe I actually said-er-thought that, but it's the truth. I guess I've just been feeling a little down lately. I mean, who wouldn't be if they knew that their best friend and brother was fighting an all-out battle to the finish with a foe even we can't protect him from: death.

I know that Raph would want me to stay cheerful and happy-go-lucky; I know he would say that I have to stay strong. My bros have always pegged me for an optimist, and most of the time, they're spot on, but now…this time, I can feel myself beginning to lose faith. My bright blue eyes dulled, blurred with tears as I stared at the sleek grey surface of the lab doors.

_Raphael, how could you have been so stupid! He-he told you come and you just went! How could you?! Didn't you know it would hurt us? Didn't you know it would break our hearts?_

_…didn't you know it would break mine?_

_Oh, Raph._ I just can't take this anymore! Knowing whether you're going to live or die, being alone with all this tension and insecurity…I wish you were here. I know that you'd give me a hug and tell me that I don't have to worry. But I am worried, big bro. I'm worried about you.

I know that you don't like it when I get worried about you, Raph. And, despite what you might think, I do appreciate everything that you've done for me. Don't think I haven't noticed, I'm not as dumb as you guys think I am. I'm not as clueless either. I know that the reason why you always bear the weight of the world on your shoulders is so that I can afford to remain aloof, and free spirited. You were...are a good brother, Raph. I know that sometimes you don't think you are, but you are. The best brother a turtle could ever ask for.

I continued staring blankly at the door of the lab. _Please pull through this bro. Your brothers need you. Your little brother especially._

_I love you, Raphie._

* * *

I may be the acknowledged 'medic' of the family, but I hate treating my brothers, it always makes me feel guilty, especially when there's nothing I can do. Like now.

It had been far too close. The knife had penetrated the bridge of Raph's shell and proceeded to slice directly into his abdomen.

It was hours before I'd finally gotten him stabilized.

With that I realized I'd been staring at a blank computer screen. I sighed, hanging my head in my hands.

_Oh Raph_…

I looked over at my brother's still, frail form lying motionless on the lab table. Mona Lisa sat beside him, holding his hand. A couple of hours ago she had scooted right up next to table and laid her head down. About thirty minutes ago she drifted off. I just didn't have the heart to wake her.

She hasn't slept since…I don't know when...probably not since any of us slept last, before all of...this happened.

I've lost track of the hours since Raph was…stabbed. When we saw Shredder stab Raph the only thing I could think about was getting to his side as quickly as possible, but Leo had told us off. He's said it was too dangerous, and he was probably right. I just couldn't take it. Seeing my brother in such a state and being helpless…it was too much.

I trembled and stood, slowly making my way over to Raph's side, checking his vitals.

I stared at my red-clad brother's slack face and frowned. Why must you always be the one that gets so badly injured? I mean, we all get injuries, it can't be helped. But why? Why is that every time it's life-threatening or serious, it's always you?

_Because he protects us,_ my mind supplied, _because he's always the first one in and the last one out._

_Because he loves us. _

_Raphael…_ I could feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. And I sniffled. I reached down and placed my hand lightly over my injured brother's. "Wake up, Raph." I pleaded the tears escaping down my cheeks, "…please." I whispered.

And then it was silent. Everything else faded until only one sound in the room remained: the gentle, steady beep of the heart monitor, my only consolation.

"I love you older brother." I whispered in his ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear. I stared at him for a few more moments, and then I heard Mona stirring. I moved slowly to the door, to give her a few moments with him alone. I have to get out before the grief consumes me.

Her chocolate brown eyes met mine somewhat sleepily and when she saw that I was leaving she nodded, whether it was in gratitude, or understanding, I am not quite certain.


	11. Battling the Darkness

**You know, originally I had intended this story to be very light and happy-go-lucky, and then after the second chapter it got real dark, real fast, so finally we have a happy chapter! Yay! Review please! Thanks to all my readers out there!**

**-Leah by Michelangelo**

* * *

**Ch. 11-Battling the darkness**

I was surrounded by darkness. Endless darkness in every direction as far as the eye could see. This is weird. I feel like I'm floating. Am I…dead?! No! I can't be! No. I will not accept that. Never in a million years. I'm not afraid of dying, but I don't want to see my family get hurt. If I'm not there to protect them then…oh no, Mona! Shredder! The battle! My brothers, Sensei. They need me. I have to get back! I plunged headfirst into the darkness, fighting my way forward through the thick shadowy abyss. I've got to get home!

* * *

It had been almost forty-eight hours since Raphael was stabbed. I sat next to him, holding one of his hands in mine. "I love you Raph." I whispered into his ear. A hand gripped my shoulder gently and I jumped turning around. Leonardo and Master Splinter were standing behind me.

Leo stepped closer and looked down at me, gently pushing my bangs out of my face so that he stare directly into my eyes. "Mona Lisa, please. You need to rest. You haven't slept in over twenty four hours. Raph wouldn't want you to do this. You know that. Please." His dark blue eyes begged me to obey, but I turned away stubbornly.

Master Splinter put a four-fingered paw on my shoulder. "Mona Lisa, if you do not agree to rest voluntarily we will proceed to Donatello render you unconscious. You cannot to continue to abuse your health, my child."

"Master Splinter I know you are concerned, I understand. But I won't leave him." I said, my eyes shining with determination, despite my exhaustion. "I love him."

The rat nodded gravely. "Then lay down beside him." I must have looked rather surprised because he continued, "At this point all that matters is that you maintain your health, young one."

I nodded in understanding. Then I slowly proceeded to climb up onto the oversized lab table, wrapping my arms around Raphael, resting my head on the corner of his plastron. The rat-master and his eldest son left quietly, and I was alone in the lab.

Tears rolled down my face silently as small sobs racked my frame. I clung desperately to the red-masked turtle in pure and utter heartbreak. Oh Raph, why haven't you come back to me? I love you! Please don't die. I need you. I need you. It's been so long…you have to get through this, Raph. Please. No one but you can melt the cold frost that has encapsulated what once was my heart. I sobbed. Nothing could compare to Raphael. The fire was gone. My fire had gone out, and he had taken with it all the warmth from my heart.

It wasn't long before I'd cried myself into an exhausted and fitful slumber.

* * *

I fought my way through the darkness, whatever this strange nebulous force was it was definitely trying to keep me in here. I won't be able to keep up the resistance much longer, I can already feel myself slipping…what was that? Is that…Mona! She's crying! No. What's going on? What's happening? I have to get back. I pushed forward even more and suddenly I hit a wall-like structure. I screamed in frustration and rammed into it with all the force I could muster. I knew exactly what was on the other side and I wanted out.

I backed up and ran into the hard structure once more, this time it grudgingly gave. Slowly I began to feel my body, I could feel the table beneath my fingers, and the warm arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slowly and laboriously, finally awake. Man, I feel like I've slept for half a year. I began to push myself up slightly, but a sharp pain in my side made me fall back down against the table. Well, I certainly won't be going anywhere soon. I turned my head so that I could just make out the head of dark brown hair currently resting against my shoulder, her arms wrapped around me as though she were afraid I'd fly off and leave her at any moment. _That probably is what she thought_…I realized grimly. Even I have to admit: _that was a close one._ There was a light groan and Mona Lisa stirred. I lifted my hand as best I could and weakly stroked the side of her face.

Chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes opened a little, and closed again. Then she shot up, bumping my arm and I grunted. "Sorry" she muttered, still sounding slightly in awe. "Raph." Her voice was filled with a sense of wonder and relief. "Thank goodness." Mona threw her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. I put a hand on the small of her back and rubbed from side to side with my thumb. She smiled endearingly at me, before turning serious. "You need to rest. I'll leave you alone."

"No." I said, a little too eagerly. "Please Mona. Stay?"

She nodded and rolled off my plastron and put her head next to mine, kissing my cheek. "Goodnight, Raph."

"Be here when I wake up?"

She grinned ear-to-ear, "Anything for you."

"I love you." I whispered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I heard the quiet reply: "I love you too."


End file.
